Christmas Miracle
by emmerr
Summary: It's christmas time and Sharpay is a week overdue. With her hormones everywhere, Troy makes it easier giving her really nice presents, but the shock of the turkey on Troys head, sends Sharpay into her long awaited labour.
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Shit." Troy mumbled, as he was stuffing his turkey for Christmas dinner with Sharpay's family.

"Is everything okay in there, sweetie?" hollered Sharpay from the living room, where she was resting a week over due.

"Yea, nothing hun, everything's under control. You just sit there, relax, and don't touch the vintage champers!" troy shouted through from the kitchen. _'Great,' _ he thought._ 'My watch! Where the hell is it?! Shit!'. _He looked aroung the kitchen to see if he took it off. Sink? No. Worktop? No. Fridge? No. He looked round and round, then stared at the turkey.

'_Oh, No.' _

**The finished story will hopefully becoming ****before**** Christmas **

**Hope you will like it **


	2. Chapter 1

"Ho Ho Ho!" Troy said to Sharpay, as she laid asleep in their warm bed.

"Ho?" she said waking up. "I'll give you fucking ho in a minute."

"Where's your Christmas spirit, Shar?" Troy said, climbing into his side of the bed, again.

"I just thought she'd be out before Christmas. I'm a week late Troy, I'm fed up!" Sharpay complained pouting at her husband.

Troy kissed her neck and smiled, "Just try to unwind and have fun, it's Christmas."

"How can I have fun when I look like a whale?" Sharpay said as she burst into tears, her hormones getting the better of her, and not for the first time that week.

"You don't look like a whale." Troy chuckled lightly and then kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Sharpay looked up at Troy and sniffled, "You have to say that, you're my husband."

"No, I really mean it." Troy said cupping her face with his hands and kissed her gently once again. "I love you Shar." Troy smiled sweetly at her. "Now your parents are coming at 11:30 so dinner about 1ish?"

Sharpay nodded and buried herself under her duvet clutching at her stomach. As Troy closed that door behind him, he left Sharpay in bed weeping away, hoping her baby would be born some time soon.

"Come on little person. Mommy wants to see you. Hopefully in girl form too." She said giggling to herself. She struggled out of bed, grabbing Troy's dressing gown, as his was the only one that fitted. She waddled to the door walking through to the kitchen where Troy had made her breakfast.

"Babe, I was gonna bring this to you in bed, with your presents."

"I had to get up, backache." Sharpay lied, as she thought if she'd stay in there, her hormones would get the better of her once again.

"Well, at least sit in the living room on a comfy chair." Troy said, helping his heavily pregnant wife into the lounge. He sat her next to the tree, reaching the ceiling, filled with baubles, tinsel and lights, glowing up the room. Many presents sat under the tree, ones for Troy, Sharpay, her parents and even their baby. Troy picked up his four presents that he bought Sharpay. She quickly unwrapped it, couldn't baring the suspense of what she had for Christmas. By then, her hormones changed, and she no longer felt the need to cry.

"Oh my God, Troy, New GHD's! Pink! Oh, Troy, how did you know I wanted them?"

"Well you told me enough times that your others broke." Troy smiled. "Next one?"

Sharpay nodded and unwrapped the next present. She held a CD in her hand. "What's this?" she asked. Troy took it from her and put it in the CD player. Through the speakers played their first dance wedding song, You're Still the One by Shania Twain.

"Aww, babe." Sharpay had a tear fell from her eye. Troy held out his hand and helped his wife up from her chair, and they danced next to the well lit Christmas tree, reliving their wedding day at the beginning of the year.

As the song ended, Troy helped Sharpay back in her chair, and he kissed her on the top of the head, then passed her third present.

"You didn't have to buy so much." Sharpay said.

"It's out first Christmas together as a married couple, course I'm gonna buy stuff," Troy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She cooed back, unwrapping her present. A box sat in her hand, and as she opened it, there sat a Tiffany bracelet, sparkling beneath the lights. Sharpay gasped. "This is gorgeous."

"Look at the heart." Troy said, raising it to her eyeline. It read; _'Shar, my love, forever mine x'_

"Aww," Sharpay said placing it around her wrist. "It's amazing."

"Here's your last and most important present," Troy said, handing it to her, covering his mouth hoping she'd like it. He wanted something that Sharpay could keep forever, so he talked to his mother for ideas.

"_Get her an eternity ring. This is your first Christmas together and your first baby is on the way. It's perfect."_

"An eternity ring! I've wanted one since I was little." Sharpay said. "My mum had a beautiful one." She smiled to herself. She placed the ring on the finger, but it barely went over her knuckle. "What size did you get, Troy?"

"A size bigger than your wedding ring. It might be baby weight." He chuckled.

"Thanks." Sharpay groaned. "Open yours."

Troy opened his presents that Sharpay got him. An Armani shirt and tie set with a Cartier watch, which was engraved on the back with _'All my love. S x' _

"Thanks babe," Troy smiled. "Shit, I better get the turkey stuffed." He tighten his watch around her wrist and left his wife relaxing in the living room, while he got busy in the kitchen.

He got the turkey out of the fridge and placed it on the side with the stuffing he made the day before. Picking up the stuffing, he shoved it through the back entrance of the turkey to quicken the process. He washed his hands and whilst drying his hands, he didn't feel his watch on his wrist.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I can't of lost it already." He shifted around the kitchen looking for his expensive watch.

"Is everything ok in there sweetie?" Sharpay hollered from her chair.

"Everything is under control hun! You sit there, relax and don't touch the vintage champers next to you either!" Troy shouted back. _'Where the hell is it?!?!'_ He thought. Looking around the kitchen, he retraced his steps. _Sink?_ **No**. _Worktop?_ **No**. _Fridge?_ **No**. then he slowly turned around and make eye contract with the turkey. "Shit!"

"Are you sure everything is ok in there, Troy?" Sharpay said, trying to push herself out of her chair.

"Things are fine, just sit, relax, everything is fine!" His voice sped up. He looked inside, but nothing. Removing some of the stuffing, he still couldn't find it. Stupidly enough, he started getting closer and closer to the turkey, entering his head through the hole and getting it stuck. "Bollocks!" Troy voice was muffled from the inside.

"Right, that's it, I'm coming in!" Sharpay said, struggling to get out of her chair.

"No! Please!"

"Whats happened to your voice?" she said, approaching the kitchen arch. She looked through and then "_Arggggggghhhhhhhhh! _Troy?! What are you playing at?! You have to cook and carve this to my parents! Get it off this instance!" Sharpay was furious. She started tugging the legs, trying to remove Troy's head. "What the hell made you do this?!"

"I lost the watch." He mumbled.

"What you talking about? It's here, you moron." Sharpay said, picking up Troy's watch which was slightly covered in stuffing.

"What? I can't hear you!" Troy said.

"Well you have got your head up a _TURKEYS ARSE_!" Sharpay stormed into the living room and plonked herself back into her chair, leaving Troy to remove himself.

~---~

Half hour later and Troy was still stuck. Trying everything he could, it would not budge.

"Troy, is it in the oven yet, or am I going to shove your head in a 200 degree oven?!" Sharpay said.

"Err, slight problem," Troy mumbled. "It's still stuck." He poked his head around the kitchen arch that lead into the living room.

Sharpay shrieked knowing that their Christmas dinner wasn't going to happen. She forced herself up and tried to see what state Troy was in.

"Ugh, Troy! Take it off! Stop being stupid! Take it off! NOW!"

"I'm not being stupid, it is really stuck." The turkey fell to his chest, in sorrow that Sharpay wasn't going to get her perfect Christmas.

Sharpay gripped her stomach suddenly. "Troy, I think it's happening!" Sharpay cried, as her waters broke. "I'm having a baby!"

**To Be Continued ****:)**** x **


	3. Chapter 2

"What?!" Troy muffled through the turkey.

Sharpay screamed as her contractions started. "Troy…help…me!"

After all the pulling the turkey so much, struggling with one last pull, the turkey flew off across the kitchen and landed in the sink. "Thank God for that!" Troy giggled. "Well I'll just shower my head and then we'll go." He patted her on the back.

"Troy?! We do not have time!" Sharpay started breathing heavily, through the discomfort.

"We do," Troy said, confidently. "I researched. Are they really hurting?"

"Oh, no, its like a little pin prick!" Sharpay growled.

"Go have a nice soak in the bath." Troy said, helping his wife into the bathroom, and into the bath. Then he got the disgusting turkey/stuffing smell out his hair in the shower. Drying his hair in the bedroom, he called Sharpay to see if she was ok, but no answer was returned.

"Shar?" Troy called, when he opened the bathroom door. "Sharpay?!" Troy tried to get her out of the bath, when the door bell went. Troy ran to the door, as he knew it was Sharpay parents. "Help! Please! She's unconscious in the bath!"

"Have you called the ambulance?" her mother said, pulling out her phone and dialling.

"No." Troy sat beside her, stroking her hair. "Please, baby, please. You've come so far in this pregnancy. We're nearly there, aren't we? We are gonna have a beautiful little girl, aren't we?" Troy sobbed.

"There's an ambulance around the corner. It will be here soon." Sharpay's dad consoled him.

Troy laid next to his wife, cuddled behind her, stroking her stomach when suddenly Sharpay coughed. "Sharpay?!"

"Troy?" Sharpay said weakly, trying to raise her hand.

"No, no. You keep still, the ambulance will be here soon."

As he said that, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Hello! Who do we have here?" said a late 30's paramedic.

"Sharpay Bolton, and I'm Troy, her husband." Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy. Hello Sharpay, I'm Chad … hey! Sharpay! Troy! Sup mate!" Chad said cheerfully.

"Well, Sharpay lost consciousness so I'm thinking this isn't a social call out." Troy said.

"Well, yea, I know that much," Chad chuckled. "Tay's getting the trolley, so we'll put you on that and we'll get you off to the hospital to get this little munchkin out!" Chad said, examining her stomach. "Well, the baby is still moving, but it's moving a bit faster than it should, but no worries, you have just lost consciousness. They might have to place him or her in an incubator for a couple of hours to help assess their progress, but it shouldn't be serious." Chad smiled at Sharpay. "That ok?"

Sharpay nodded and then stared at the doorway. "Tay?"

"Oh my God, Shar! You're pregnant? What? When? How?" Taylor spluttered.

"Hey, lets get her to hospital, yea?" Chad chuckled once again.

Troy helped Chad put Sharpay on the trolley and followed them out to the ambulance. "Do you mind following up in the car, and just packing a few things for Sharpay?"

"Sure," Her father said. "Just go with her, look after her."

"Course. Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Troy said, slamming the door behind him and ran into the ambulance.

~---~

In a room on her own with tubes coming out her wrists, Sharpay laid there staring at the ceiling. Every so often she'd grip her stomach in pain, as her contractions gradually got worse as the baby was arriving.

"Hello, Mrs Bolton. How are you now?" a kind nurse popped her head around the corner.

"Yes fine," she mumbled. "Have you see my husband around?"

"I'll have a look for you." The nurse smiled as she walked off.

Sharpay picked up her magazine from the side. "Hmm, like hell he'll have the kids this year. Poor Pete." She sighed and rubbed her stomach. "You'll have both of your parents, don't you worry." She smiled towards her stomach, as her biggest contraction happened. She breathed heavily through the pain, grabbing the gas.

The nurse came back in. "That sounded like a big one. I'll check how far you are along in a minute. Your husband is coming. He couldn't find the ward." The nurse giggled.

"Typical Troy." She giggled.

"Right, you are actually 10 centimetres. You're going to be a mum." The nurse said.

"NO! Wait, I need Troy." Sharpay sobbed.

Then Troy ran around the corner of the door. "It's ok, I'm here now. Are you ok?"

"I'm 10 centimetres, Troy. We're gonna be parents!" she half laughed, half cried, whilst being wheeled to a delivery suite. "Can Troy be with me?"

"Of course. We wouldn't let you be without him through the miracle of birth." The nurse still smiled.

~---~

"Breathe, breathe, breathe." The midwife calmly said, as Sharpay went through the 'miracle of birth' which Sharpay took as an understatement.

"Arrgggghhhhh, miracle my arrrrrsseeeeeeeeee!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Shar, it will be over in a minute, it will be fine. Then we have the rest of our lives with her."

"You said that 5 minutes ago, Troy! You're not in this position are you?! NO!" Sharpay shouted, heavily breathing through the pain.

"Nearly there, Sharpay! You're going well!" The midwife said, as a crying baby girl emerged.

"Oh, Shar, She's beautiful!" Troy cooed over her.

"I'll get her cleaned up for you." The midwife's assistant said.

"You did a great job, Sharpay. Once we've cleaned her up, we'll need you to stay in for a couple of days as you did collapse."

Sharpay mumbled under her breath then shouted "What?! No! It's Christmas!" when she understood what the nurse said.

"Shar, we'll have it another day. Our own Christmas day, on New Years, or something. When you are better and the baby has her tests done." Troy said.

Sharpay sighed, as she got wheeled back into her little room on her own, linked back up with wires, restricting her to where she could go. She thought this Christmas would be at home, cuddled up with her bed with her newborn and husband, then a dinner with her parents, watching the good Christmas movies. Not at a hospital, wired up to a monitor in case she lost consciousness again, with her baby in a hospital nursery having regular checks in case she didn't survive because Sharpay collapsed.

She pushed around the hospital muck that was infront of her, desperate for a chocolate bar as she had eaten anything in over 36 hours.

"Hey, babe. You ok?" Troy said, walking through the door, then sitting on the chair provided next to the bed, and held her hand.

"Yea, I didn't think it would be that painful, but it's over now," she smiled. "We have something for life now."

Troy perched on the edge of the bed, as Sharpay buried her face in his chest. She lightly squeezed him while she wrapped her arms around him.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Mrs Bolton?" There stood a middle aged nurse in the door, holding Troy and Sharpay's baby. "Would you like to take her now?" She said, approaching the new parents.

Troy nodded and took the newborn from the nurse, and perched back on the edge of the bed. "Well, this little girl needs a name."

"Oh, God, I knew I forget something." Sharpay said.

Troy chuckled. "We can do it now, Shar. Not everything had to be done before the baby was born."

Sharpay leant against Troy's arm, thinking of possible names. "Hmm, Tinsel."

"Tinsel? What kinda name is that?" Troy said.

"Well, I was just looking at that tree out there, and I thought Bauble, or Angel was over the top and kinda slutty, so Tinsel." Sharpay smiled.

Troy laughed. "Well, what about Ivy if you thinking of Christmas stuff?"

"Ivy? We have a couple of hour old child, not 90!"

"Alright," Troy said. "I was joking." He nudged her.

"What about Holly? It's a nice name." Sharpay said, with a grin on her face.

"Yea, tis." Troy said, as he passed the baby to her mother. "Little baby Holly."

~---~

New years day at the Bolton household was a busy one, Troy's family and Sharpay's family round for dinner, in replacement for Christmas day.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Troy's dad said, standing up, drawing attention. "I'll start with my son. He's a fantastic boy and will be a great dad, like me, eh eh!" A laughter filled the room, but quickly died out. "On a more serious note, this baby here, in her mothers arms, is a little miracle. A lot of you might not know that Sharpay collapsed …"

"Er, Dad, do you have to?" Troy interrupted.

"Yes. She collapsed on the morning of the birth, but with the miracle of hospital staff and equipment, she and her little baby, her daughter, my grand-daughter both survived. So, here's to a Christmas miracle."

"Christmas miracle!" everyone said in unison.

Sharpay looked up at Troy. "Miracle." She said, before leaning herself against Troy. The perfect family.

**Hope you all like the Christmas story ****:) **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**

**Emmerr x**


End file.
